Edo
by Terrie V Little
Summary: AU - Kagura is a dancer of the Shimabara Inn of Kyoto, imprisoned to serve under Naraku, to persuade clients into joining her master in the battle for the Shikon Jewel. But, everything seems to change when a lone ronin dog demon named Sesshomaru arrives to the Shimabara Inn.
1. Sesshomaru's Story

**Edo**

_**Chapter I**_

**x**

**A/N:** Sorry, I just wanted to get this idea out of my head before it disappeared. This entire thing came to me in a dream and it was so damn good. It was like watching a new series of _InuYasha_ with a totally different storyline. Like, I could see the characters so vividly, it was amazing. Anyway, hope whoever reads this fanfic enjoys it. I don't like AU InuYasha fanfics but, meh, I'll give it a shot.

**x**

The Edo Period.

Many would see it as a charming era. For those who knew the Edo Period too well would say that it was _not_ charming. Not even a little. Samurai men roamed the streets of Edo day by day, seeking only blood and war, while citizens of the town starved for the rich and glory of the arts. The entire city; built on a class that would not matter in the many years to come.

It disgusted Sesshomaru.

He was a high-class dog demon who knew his rank would not be upper handed by mere humans. Demons were and always will be higher rank than them.

The long haired man sat staring down at the city below from a hidden tower. He curiously overlooked the entire group of people passing by, wondering if any of them knew the presence of a demon was not too far from them.

The fools. They feared demons still. Edo was infested with them. It was so _easy_ to fool humans into thinking that you are a human, when you are not.

It was exactly what Sesshomaru had done. This was the only way to get by without having a human blow your cover every single time.

To be more clear about the back story behind this; Sesshomaru and many other demons had been around long before Edo had been built and created. He watched as land after land became more of a human infested world, and painfully so. Humans became much more braver and increased in numbers, fending off demons and never giving them a moments peace. Because of this, Sesshomaru was forced to conceal himself.

He was reluctant at first, though as he began to assimilate the lives of humans, he realized how easy it was and much more peaceful it seemed to let humans believe they had the entire world to themselves. This was a whole lot better than being pestered every day by humans.

"Lord Sesshomaru," the green imp bowed as he approached his master, "Young Rin is awake now."

Sesshomaru turned his golden eyes to the imp, testing him silently.

Jaken; the green imp who placed it upon himself to follow Sesshomaru until the end of his days. He was always of use to him.

Jaken was disguised from time to time as well.

"Did you wake her at all?"

"No, my lord. She awoke herself."

Sesshomaru sighed softly.

Naturally, he took it upon himself to keep the young child from following him into the streets of Edo. He comprehended the fact that danger was everywhere in this disgusting city.

Sesshomaru did not ever want to see Rin back in that horrible place known as the pleasure district. Yes, the pleasure district.

Fortunately, the child never worked there nor experienced the harsh reality of it, but would have if he had not arrived in time. He met young Rin just after he had lost a fight with his younger brother, a little scuffle over a sword he had longed to inherit from his late father. It seemed like fate. The child was there, filthy and lost, doing her best to care for the demon each day. Only, one day, she had come beaten and much more of a mess than usual. Sesshomaru never cared much for humans, but pitied the child nonetheless.

What drew the line was watching her be drifted away by slave traders, into the pleasure district, where she was chased by horrid men that could haunt any child's nightmares. Luckily, Sesshomaru had come in time.

"Lord Sesshomaru,"

The demon turned around.

Standing at the first step of the long ladder to the tower rooftop was the young eight year old child, rubbing her eyes innocently at him. "Are you leaving tonight?"

Sesshomaru did not show any expression to her as usual. The poor child. She knew him very well.

"I am, but you will stay here with Jaken."

"Master Jaken. . .?" Rin looked to the imp questioningly, who only turned away in annoyance. It was clear he did not want to babysit the girl again. He longed for the days he'd take midnight strolls down the streets of Edo, taking in the sights and seeing what was new. This benefit Sesshomaru from time to time, having Jaken disguise himself as a begger so Rin would not have to steal food.

Sometimes, Sesshomaru wished that she would be more human, less demon.

"Go away, child. You pester us both." Jaken finally said.

Rin responded with a taunting expression before jumping back down inside the tower again.

"I'll return soon. There's something I want to see."

Jaken turned his head upwards to see his master tying his silver hair up into a ponytail, then adjusting a strange straw hat over his head, just enough to shadow his face from allowing anyone to see the purple stripes across his cheeks. He wore his usual attire; the rich kimono with red designs, yellow sash tied around his white hakama, the strange armor and cauldron, and a long fur draped over his left shoulder. It was simple to pass off as a skilled samurai in this town. Although, here and there, he would just wear his kimono and hakama to be more simple, even though it was not of his liking.

"Mi'lord, you do not refer to the district further up-"

"I do."

"That. . . man. . . that man who runs it will recognize you, will he not?"

"He will not." Sesshomaru gave a dark smile. "I will kill him if he dares to see through my disguise."

"I detest that man. He has done nothing but threaten you, mi'lord. He mocks you, and uses you. I hope he gets what's coming to him." Jaken said, crossing his arms.

The dog demon chuckled. "He will. But I must see why this bar is such a big talk of the town." the demon lurched from the tower quickly before Jaken could even protest.

In an instant, the demon was a mere blur in the darkness, but became one with the citizens below. Jaken watched on worriedly before heading back inside the tower.

His master was ruthless for a reason. And Sesshomaru's interest in Shimabara of Kyoto was clear, he had business there.


	2. Kagura's Story

**Edo**

_**Chapter II**_

**x**

The bar was more lively than usual since Kagura had been introduced. She had given the place more business, and it helped to hide the true identity of the owner, Naraku, as he was not very easy to reach or even speak to unless you had something to offer.

Since Kagura's arrival, more men seemed to be drawn to the place.

She entertained them as much as she could to hide the fact that Naraku was only laying low from a group of young teens who wanted more than anything to kill him for a jewel. It was a war unknown to those in Kyoto. And it was very interesting to see how it would end. If these kids would destroy him, Kagura would be free.

It was what she wanted.

Kagura was never fond of her position in Shimabara, in addition to her popularity within it with clients. She was somewhat of a geisha, but seemed to carry on an appearance almost similar to a prostitute, though many knew that she had much more class than they. On special occasions, she took on dances that compliment her name, as a Kagura Dancer. It was strange, but why not? That was her name after all. And she _did_ enjoy dancing.

Performing and dancing for her very own clients was not something she chose to do. Her dedication was solely for her master, Naraku.

Long before the Kyoto lifestyle took over, Kagura had attempted to kill her master, only to realize he carried her heart in his very hands. If she chose to dedicate her entire being to him, he would let her live. A shame she could not be free.

"Lovely miss," cooed a man at Kagura's right, "Please play us a piece, you are very lovely at playing the shamisen."

Kagura snapped out of her past and returned to reality. Ah. She was so lost, she had become oblivious to her clients.

Fortunately, her time with them was about to end very soon.

"Sure." Kagura gave the man an unexpected tone of annoyence before grabbing her shamisen instrument and positioning it properly. Looking up with her charming red eyes, she asked, "What is it that you wish to hear?"

**x**

Making her way into the back, Kagura noticed an increase in numbers with the customers. Men were swarming the front rooms to meet with their hostesses. Little did they know that they were being charmed by demons throughout and would eventually be sacrificed to Naraku. Fools.

While proceeding down her path, she turned the corner to meet the blackened eyes of her sister, Kanna.

A startling appearance.

Kagura took a moment to catch herself from falling back before she heard the little demon child speak, "Lord Naraku requests your attention in the private suite, Kagura." Kanna informed, her emotionless tone not giving a hint of anything to her.

_You could give me a warning first..._

Kagura thought to herself.

Kneeling low, the demon sorceress spoke, "And is there any particular reason?"

"He only said that it is necessary."

It figures.

Naraku would only tell Kanna what he wanted Kagura to be told. Kanna was a well trained servant of his. Hard to believe she and Kanna were sisters at all.

"Fine." Kagura stood up to head in the direction of the suite. Not a very friendly room, as it was only for those who were special clients for Naraku. The last to even be in the suite was Tsubaki, the old witch who carried a grudge against that creepy priestess Kikyo.

Kagura did not look forward to stepping foot in the room. It wreaked of miasma.

Just nearing the dark halls surrounding the room, she could see purple mist flowing out like misty water. Shielding her nose with her sleeve, she grew near to the door and reached out to slide it open.

It was no surprise the room was pitch black, until a red light from behind the rice paper doors glowed to reveal her master, Naraku, sitting unnervingly still on the floor.

She felt herself frozen in place as he lied his fearful red eyes upon her. It was then that he spoke.

"Kagura," he mused, "There you are."

"Kanna sent me here. She. . . told me that it is urgent."

"Indeed it is. And I shall tell you of what I require." Naraku motioned for Kagura to come in.

Obediantly she approached, not before sliding the door shut behind her.

"There is a special guest arriving this evening, and I need as many followers as I can get. Your job is to entertain this client."

"Is that all? Simple enough." Kagura crossed her arms.

"Oh no," Naraku smirked, "I need you to persuade this client into joining me. You are to do all in your power, as this man is much more powerful than any other out there. This is a one chance in a lifetime, Kagura. _Don't_ ruin it."


	3. The Client

**Edo**

_**Chapter III**_

**x**

**A/N:** Sorry for being so late on posting this chapter. Been busy with outside world stuff. New chapter every Saturday, since I have some ready to post. I've also posted a photo on my tumblr of Kagura's appearance as pictured in this fanfic. Just for those who are curious. Sesshomaru will be drawn next. Ok. Enjoy!

**x**

Vivid illuminating lights surrounded the placid dog demon as he walked down the path of Shimabara's district, taking in the unfamiliar sights. Beautiful fresh geishas were all around him, just as much as the drunken men and large parties, and every single one carried none of his interest or curiosity. His reason being here was not to have a good time like they. The dog demon had only come to dwell the curious structure ahead of his byway.

Down the crowded path, he could see it. The bar.

Many were in his walkway, but he knew how to follow the crowd without having to shove his way through. He lived in Kyoto long enough to know mortals and their crowds.

With proper elegance, the demon smoothly passed through the crowd, almost as though he was hovering through. But many who noticed him made way, taking interest in his strange attire and unusual aura. What could a ronin be doing in Kyoto?

Sesshomaru ignored their confusion and irritating questions. His only focus was for the bar ahead.

**x**

"Come on, get moving!" Kagura ordered, snapping her fan at the boy rushing in front of her with a tray.

"Yes, Lady Kagura."

"Naraku will have your head if you don't keep at it. Customers have been complaining to me about how slow you've been tonight, Kohaku."

Looking up, the boy gave her an innocent look of understanding and slight fear. She knew how well he feared Naraku, but what could he do? Kohaku was Naraku's property now.

"Forgive me. I will make sure to be more ahead of myself today."

"Listen," Kagura began, "I don't really care what you do, but if you want to survive this one with Naraku, you best heed my words and be more serious about your duties around here. And lastly; you're dragging your feet. It's delaying me."

"Yes ma'am."

Turning away, Kohaku nervously continued down the hall to the room he was assigned to serve whilst she began heading into the halls leading to her room. It was then that Kagura could smell that suffocating smell of sake nearby as Kohaku slid his door open. She quickly covered her nose with her kimono sleeve.

"And find a way to die down that disgusting smell!" she hissed, slamming the door behind her.

_This place reaks of it. Miasma and alcohol. Does Naraku not care?_

She thought to herself continuously about the matter everyday with unsatisfying results. She could not complain to him directly, however. This place was Naraku's. If she had a problem with it, she would be put to work on ridding of the problem herself if it bothered her so much.

Perhaps that is why Kohaku was around.

Hovering through the halls in her elegant geisha attire, the young demoness could hear the chimes from outside the bar sound.

The guest has arrived.

**x**

It was a small room.

Only the most high class of clients were to be set in this room. It was a safe room from the saimyosho, and Kagura liked that. She did not enjoy being spied upon during her job. She felt that this particular client would enjoy the same, as she could feel the strong aura around him before she could even enter the room he was directed into.

She had no idea what to expect when she would lay eyes on this man. But it seemed that Naraku was specially interested in this one and she could not help but ponder why.

Anxiety caught up with her soon enough, until she met with Kanna, who was leaving the room Kagura was assigned to.

Kanna, dressed in an elegant white kimono with silver designs of flowers, met her sister with emotionless eyes. A tray of untouched food was settled in her grasp.

"What are you _doing_ here, Kanna?" Kagura hissed, drawing out her fan and shielding her lips as she spoke. Most _Shikomi_ were to never enter the room before the geisha, or, Kagura, in this case, at any time. But Kanna knew that. So, she supposed this was her serving under Naraku's orders.

"I am to prepare the sake for your client. He is not eating what I have served him. I will return to you in just a moment." Kanna replied softly.

What a terrible excuse. And a big rule that has been broken.

Most geishas would punish the shikomi for ever daring to serve the client anything. Further more, going anywhere near them was a terrible rule to break. Kagura could not blame Kanna, however. They were not in an _okiya_. This was Naraku's palace.

Kagura sighed, "Is that so? Well, I'll serve him the tea we have prepared."

The demoness nodded towards the tray that sat beside the doorway, which was fresh as the food Kanna was holding. The good thing was; Kanna did not serve the tea.

Even so, Kagura was going to have a very long talk with Naraku about these rule breakings.

Proceeding, Kagura approached the door.

Geishas were trained to be elegant and sophisticated. But Kagura? She was a little bit in and out of character sometimes. The wind was free, and so was she. Only, something in her gut was telling her to be more lady-like than be herself right now.

Kneeling down, she slowly opened the door as gently as she possibly could while keeping her eyes glued to the floor. The air in the room seemed to thicken as she turned in the direction of the man in the room. She bowed. "Good evening... my name is Kagura, and I will serving you tonight."

Easy.

Reaching for the tray, she took it in her hands, stood, and made her way to the center of the room, where the mysterious figure was seated. Not once did she make eye contact with him just yet. But when she did, the air felt much more thicker than before.

Seated before her was the most _alluring_ gentleman she had ever laid eyes on. All about him was an air of mystery that overpowered her own. He wore an unusual attire and had very familiar long silver hair that resembled the color of the silver moon itself. Such beauty was rare in Kyoto, and from what she could see, he was no ordinary demon.

"My, you're quite the handsome one." Kagura complimented as she set the tray down between them. Not expecting an answer of direct, she began pouring his tea in silence. But something troubled her about this man already. Many clients here for Naraku always brought upon her their complaints and displeasure of Naraku's invitations or his side of every deal. This one did not.

"You seem very quiet this evening. Does my presence not appeal to you?" she asked in a soothing tone.

Taking the cup in his hands, the ronin began to drink.

"Or could it be that you are not here by invitation, but by your own free will of enjoyment?"

"What business is it of yours concerning my being here."

"Plenty. Although, I do not like to pry, I am quite curious. You see, this room is my own confidential area for my clients. Not even my master can know what goes on in here unless you prefer it to be that way. I can assure you, anything you say will not be heard." Kagura smirked. "With that being said, I can safely ask you this question; you wouldn't happen to be InuYasha's brother, would you?"

Unbearable silence struck the room in that instant as the dog demon set down his tea to rest both hands on his lap. His eyes were piercing yet amusing to the wind demon, who was enjoying the attention very much.

"I thought so. You are Sesshomaru."

"Did your master speak of me?"

"Yes. He has. Naraku is very interested in you." Kagura lowered her eyelids. "He spoke of you plenty of times since my arrival. Do not take offense to me asking this, but, why do you stray into this web so passively?"

Sesshomaru relaxed. "Naraku knows well that I will come and go as I please. Unfortunately, I am not here to settle things with him just yet."

"I see. Then you are not one to side with Naraku." Kagura sighed in relief. "I'm glad that is the case. Then you come for information?"

"That. And to see what kind of establishment this is." Sesshomaru took a small sip of his tea before eyeing the demoness, who seemed to prey on his elegance. Such a curious being. "You say your name is Kagura. There has been word of you throughout Shimabara. They say there is a geisha with the ability to dance with the wind itself and is said to be a demon in disguise."

Kagura flicked her fan out in a very obvious manner that she was not alone in her performance. She chuckled. "I can control the currents of the wind. It is my specialty after all. My name is what I am. I live to entertain, but I will kill if needed be. Let them come if they will take the rumors for truth. I do not mind revealing myself."

Sesshomaru shut his eyes in understanding. "Your business is none of mine. But why risk it if your master is trying to hide?"

The demoness scoffed in irritation and clicked her fan shut. "Naraku is not my master. If he were to be found out, it would be my pleasure to have revealed our secret. After all, it is none of my concern."

Was she so dense? Sesshomaru looked to analyze her further. She looked like a geisha, but did not behave like one. "You do not care?"

"Of course not." Kagura huffed. "He is a lesser worth than this place. I did not choose this life. He forced me into it, and for that, he holds my very heart in his hands... I suppose that was my fault for being so reckless."

A heavy aching feeling fell over the demoness at that moment as memory after memory came swarming over her. The memory of being brought in by Naraku's persuasive mannerisms caused her aggitation to return. How he used her as some kind of puppet, how he punished her so harshly when she took one wrong step, like she was walking on thin ice with him. She lived to impress him, and lived to work under him. What a tool she was.

"I don't need him. He has done nothing for me. Anyway, just a heads up, Naraku is not here right now. When I have clients in, Naraku leaves. He does not want to risk being found out so easily by outsiders. So any information you wish to know can be said here."

"Information on his whereabouts was my concern. But if he is not here, there is no need for me to linger here any further." Sesshomaru said, emerging from his seat. "I've come for all that I needed to."

_The woman speaks the truth. He isn't here._

Sesshomaru could sense that the miasma haunting the bar was not as strong as it was when he arrived, assuming Naraku had already gone the second he entered. It was enough for tonight.

"What a shame. I was beginning to enjoy your company." Kagura teased. "It's best that I escort you out-"

"Not needed." Sesshomaru replied, dismissing himself casually. "Before I go, I must ask you something."

The demoness mysteriously hovered her kimono sleeve over her lips once again and eyed Sesshomaru seductively. "Is it a favor?"

"... I am to return tomorrow. And I request that you serve me again. But do not think I carry any interest in you. This is strictly business." Sesshomaru stated. "Would you be willing to do this?"

Despite it being out of nowhere he would ask such thing, Kagura felt somewhat pleased and very honored by the request. To be asked to serve a client again was normal. To hear it from someone such as he... was astonishing.

"I am." she answered, feeling a touch of inspiration catch onto her.

Without another word, he quietly proceeded towards the door he had come from while Kagura, still seated at the floor, did not rise to stop him. She could only watch while he made his leave of the room. Such a pity she did not complete her task for Naraku.

The wind sorceress caught herself still staring at the door Sesshomaru had left through. It felt strange. She never felt so confident in her fate in anyone's presence before. It had to have been his strong aura. That must have been it.

Rising, she heard the door behind her slide open.

Standing there was Kanna, who was holding the tray of sake.

Kagura blinked dumbfoundedly before smiling softly. "You're late."


End file.
